Perfect Match
by DegrassiLover
Summary: Anneliese is new at Degrassi and all of the guys are interested in her. What happens when they fall in love but his past gets in the middle of it. Will Craig lose Anneliese for ever or will she learn to forgive and forget?
1. The New Girl

Anneliese Martin was new at Degrassi. She was hot, in the guys mind. Cool to the girls.  
  
Anneliese walked in through the doors of Degrassi. Replacing a backpack was a guitar in a soft case. Eyes immediately turned onto her. Maybe it was her chunky black boots hitting the floor. Or maybe because she was humming her favorite song. But Anneliese knew why, it was because she was different. Looking around she realized everybody was different. Not like her old school filled with preps. Anneliese re adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and her guitar on her back before heading to the office.  
  
Grabbing her schedule from a preppy girl with glasses she headed into the hall to find her locker. She looked at each brightly painted locker, searching for number 213. Finally finding it she fiddled with the lock before hitting it open. She looked over to see a guy with dark curly hair staring at her.  
  
"Take a picture it'll last longer." Anneliese said turning around to find her homeroom.  
  
Then she watched the guy rush past her obviously embarrassed. Anneliese found her homeroom a few minutes after the bell rang. She shuffled her way into class, the buckles on her boots hitting each other. Again all eyes were on her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm new." Anneliese apologized reading the teacher's expression.  
  
"Fine, take your seat. But learn your way around."  
  
Anneliese made her way to the back of the room and sat down. A girl with short, brown hair like hers sat next to her.  
  
"Hi I'm Ashley." The girl said.  
  
"I'm Anneliese." Anneliese replied fumbling in her bag to find a piece of gum.  
  
Ashley was about to say something when a loud voice over powered the room. It was Mr. Raditch the principal on the intercom.  
  
"Degrassi Students! AS most of you should know it is almost time for winter break. We are adding a new activity this year. Any of you that would like to go on the ski trip over break, you need to sign up in the office."  
  
"What's the ski trip?" Anneliese asked leaning over.  
  
"Oh it is an extra curricular activity. If you want to get away from your parents for two weeks over Christmas and New Years, it is the perfect option." Ashley explained.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yea almost everybody is." Ashley replied before turning to the computer in front of her.  
  
After class Anneliese made her way to the office to sign up for the ski trip. Again she saw the guy with the dark curly hair. But this time he wasn't alone he was talking to a guy with blonde hair who was carrying drumsticks. This time she notice the guy was carrying a guitar case just like she was. Anneliese walked over to him.  
  
"So do you guys play them or just carry them around to look cool?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"We play." The blonde haired guy responded.  
  
"SO do you two have names?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"I'm Spinner." The blonde replied looking over at the curly haired guy whose mouth was open.  
  
"And um this is Craig." Spinner said hitting Craig on the shoulder.  
  
"Well I'm Anneliese maybe I'll see you around." Anneliese said turning around, signing up and then leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days passed and it was the day before the ski trip. Anneliese was up in her room packing when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Anneliese answered.  
  
"Hey Anneli it's Ashley."  
  
"Oh hey, wassup?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering if you like Craig?" Ashley asked.  
  
Anneliese remember back to Craig; dark curly hair plays guitar her type of guy.  
  
"Um why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason just wondering. See Craig and me we kind of have a past. But it's nothing just forget I said anything."  
  
"Okay." Anneliese said.  
  
"Well got to go see you at the bus tomorrow." Ashley said hanging up.  
  
Anneliese continued on packing, and then got into bed early listening to her ipod in bed.  
  
The next morning she got up early, and loaded all of her stuff into the car. Then she ate breakfast with her parents, which was there idea. And Anneliese agreed since she was going away for Christmas. Once at the bus, she found a seat next to Ashley. Hours passed before they reached a small town they said was right around Montreal. Anneliese didn't think it looked like it was real close to Montreal. But it's not like Anneliese really knew what Montreal looked like being from the states and all. They UN loaded all of the bags and supplies from the bus before dividing up into groups, and cabins.  
  
Anneliese, Ashley, Ellie, Paige, and Terri made their way to cabin 13. Paige of course rushed in to find what she called the perfect bed, saying she needed her beauty sleep. Anneliese was just happy to be away from home, she didn't care if she slept on the floor. As long as it wasn't in her room, at her house, with her fathers yelling, and her mothers late night cries. See Anneliese's dad was under a lot of stress with his new job, it didn't really seem to be going his way. But after all this is why they left the states, and they couldn't just turn around and go back. Anneliese's dad seemed to take all of his anger built up from a long days work on her mom when he got home. Although it was never taken out on Anneliese. Mainly because she knew how to avoid it. She would spend most of her time in her room, except for at dinner, which was one time they didn't talk much.  
  
Anneliese and Ashley arranged all of their stuff in one closet, since all of Paige's stuff took up two before heading out into town. First they headed to the ski shop to rent ski's and boots. That's when they met up with Craig and Spinner.  
  
"Hey Craig, hey Spinner." Anneliese greeted as the two girls walked in.  
  
"Anneli, Ash, what ski group are you in?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Were in the advanced group, how about the two of you?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Well see I am an advanced skier but Spinner here had to beg his way into that group." Craig explained.  
  
"This should be fun to watch." Ashley said sitting down to try on a new pair of boots.  
  
"Ha ha." Spinner said sarcastically.  
  
"Anneliese are you renting anything?" Craig asked.  
  
"No I lived in Aspen before I moved, so I brought all of my ski stuff with me." Anneliese answered.  
  
"Wow we really do have an expert among us." Spinner said sitting down next to Ash also trying to try on a pair of boots.  
  
"Well just see how good she is." Craig said turning to leave the shop.  
  
"Wait man! I thought you were going to give me a signal if you were going to give an exit line. Don't just leave me, signal me remember the eye brow raise!" Spinner yelled flipping off the boot to run after Craig.  
  
Anneliese and Ashley looked at each other, rolled their eyes and then started to laugh. After finishing up at the ski shop they headed farther into town to check out what was there. Their first stop was the music store. In the back was a small recording studio. Anneliese pulled her guitar, which was named starburst out from its case. Her and Ashley sat there for an hour singing and playing around with Anneliese's guitar. Soon people started gathering around to watch them sing and play. The girls didn't know it but Spinner and Craig sat in the back of the music store watching.  
  
"Anneliese is really something isn't she?" Craig asked turning his head to look at Spinner, but keeping one eye on Anneliese.  
  
"Definitely." Spinner agreed.  
  
"Hey hands off you have Paige. I am the single one."  
  
"I know I have Paige but I can still think she is hot."  
  
"Yea well I have more in common with her any way."  
  
"Dude chill out, I am not trying to date her or anything I am just saying she's hot." Spinner said turning back to watch Anneliese, and Ashley.  
  
Craig stared deep into her eyes as she played. He realized she used the same passion as when he played.  
  
"So Craig not thinking about Ashley or Manny at all. That's a big step for you." Spinner said as the girls finished their song.  
  
"Don't remind me, they are both in the advanced skier group." Craig replied.  
  
"Well maybe you should just learn to suck like me." Spinner joked.  
  
"Not funny, I am trying to come up with a plan here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anneliese and Ashley were on there way back to the cabin when they almost bumped right into Manny and Emma.  
  
"Hi Manny, Hi Emma." Anneliese greeted, Ashley kept silent.  
  
"Hi Anneliese." Emma replied.  
  
Manny and Ashley stood there staring at each other. They both were not over this Craig thing even though it had been a year. And now there was no way they would ever get along.  
  
"Well we should get going, lots of un packing to do." Anneliese said grabbing Ashley's arm to leave.  
  
"Nice stare out contest, are you ever going to tell me what happened between the two of you?" Anneliese asked once they were back in their cabin.  
  
"I will but not right now, just know that it is something big, and it involves me, Manny, and Craig."  
  
"Well I know it involves the three of you. And I know you two used to date. So let me guess he cheated on you with Manny. Then lied to both of you about it. Until you found out and she dumped him for his lies."  
  
"How did you know?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Hun were sharing a cabin with Paige. Did you really think she could keep it a secret long? Oh crap I said Hun I really am turning into Paige."  
  
"Let's just get ready to go out to dinner tonight." Ashley suggested moving over to the closet.  
  
Anneliese loved the freedom she got here. They could go and do anything they wanted too. Teachers were just there in case you needed help. Anneliese had never had this much freedom before.  
  
Ashley and Anneliese made there way into town to find a restaurant. They stopped at a pizza place right in the center of town. And it looks like every one else had decided to go there too. Ashley and Anneliese made there way over to a booth. Soon Terri, Paige, Ellie, and Hazel joined them. By the end of the night Craig, Spinner, and Jimmy had pulled up chairs at their table.  
  
The group walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"I have a great idea!" Anneliese said.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Hello Karaoke." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Great idea, we could have a PMS reunion." Paige suggested.  
  
"Wait rewind, what the hell is PMS?" Anneliese asked.  
  
Ashley, Paige, and Terri moved together and all said.  
  
"We are PMS."  
  
"Nice name, but let's save the PMS reunion for later." Hazel said.  
  
"No fun." Paige said.  
  
"Let's just go sing, how about that?" Spinner said.  
  
They all headed into the karaoke bar. Anneliese and Ashley went up first.  
  
Soon the music started blaring and, the words started appearing on the screen. By the time they were done everyone in the crowd was standing and cheering. Craig couldn't take his eyes off of Anneliese.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It seems like every one loves Anneliese especially the guys. And mainly Craig but will some other guys get in the way? Read and Review.  
  
Tell me what you think; I have some major ideas for this story so I should get the next chapter out soon. 


	2. One Date Two Different Guys

Anneliese and Ashley woke up the next morning ready to go sking. After getting all dressed for it, they headed to the base of the mountain. Soon they headed up the gondola. Craig couldn't believe what an awesome skier Anneliese really was. Now he definetly wanted to be with her.  
  
"Craig dude check out Anneliese." Spinner whispered coming down the hill.  
  
"Trust me, I am." Craig replied.  
  
"She is really good, she wasn't lying."  
  
"I know so now she can ski and play guitar."  
  
"Yea she is really my type of girl. Some one who can rip down the mountain with me." Spinner said with a laugh.  
  
"Only problem Spinner..You suck.. And she's mine." Craig said leaving Spinner in a cloud of snow.  
  
At lunch they ate at a resturante on the mountain. Craig barely ate anything.  
  
"Craig what's wrong, are you not hungry?" Anneliese asked half way through a curly fry.  
  
"No not really." Craig replied.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I take these." Spinner said reaching over for Craig's fries.  
  
After lunch Craig and Spinner made there way down the mountain, for two reasons Craig couldn't be around Ashley and Manny any more and Spinner just wanted to get down. Anneliese followed a few minutes later, he ankle from basketball was killing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anneliese walked into the lounge type area and was quickly approached by Craig.  
  
"Hey Anneliese, are you doing anything tonight?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well sort of, Jimmy kind of asked me to go out with him tonight."  
  
"Oh okay well maybe some other time. But can I just ask a question, Why Jimmy?"  
  
"Why not Jimmy?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"He just doesn't seem like your type."  
  
"And you know my type."  
  
"I know your personality, which is very close to your type." Craig replied.  
  
"Well maybe we can hang out some other night." Anneliese said walking away.  
  
Craig went off to find Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy can I talk to you?" Craig asked coming up to him at a sports shop.  
  
"Sure man what's up?"  
  
"I heard you asked out Anneliese."  
  
"Yea I did. so?"  
  
"Man haven't you been listening or are your ears clogged. I have been talking about how much I love her since the minute I saw her, that first day at Degrassi."  
  
"Then you should of jumped on it before I did." Jimmy replied.  
  
"I tried to ask her out tonight but you had already beat me to it."  
  
"Then maybe you should of done it sooner, because I am not breaking my date with Anneliese."  
  
"Come on Jimmy please, I really want to be with Anneli. Please?" Craig begged.  
  
"Sorry no." Jimmy said walking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley walked into her cabin to see Anneliese all dressed up.  
  
"Where are you going all dressed up?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'm going out with Jimmy." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Jimmy? I didn't know you like Jimmy."  
  
"Sure I mean he isn't perfect but I just want to go out and have fun."  
  
"Jimmy just doesn't seem like you type."  
  
"Why does everybody say that? How does every body else know my type?"  
  
"Who thinks they know your type?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Craig, he said we have like nothing in common, or whatever. I'm not looking for a soul mate, I just want to have a good time." Anneliese said, then she grabbed her purse and left the cabin. She walked two blocks to the park where she met up with Jimmy.  
  
"Hey Jimmy." Anneliese said.  
  
"Hi are you ready to have some fun?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"It doesn't sound like it." Jimmy said.  
  
"Well it's just that every thinks were not right for each other, that we have nothing in common."  
  
"I'm not asking you to spend the rest of you life with me. It's just that if we want to get to know each other better, we should at least give this one night a try. If we don't hit it off we don't hit it off."  
  
"You know what I don't feel like going out now, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's fine maybe some other time." Jimmy said his smile slowly faiding.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea why don't you go find Craig, I know he really wanted to ask you out tonight."  
  
"Bye Jimmy, I really am sorry." Anneliese said running off.  
  
Anneliese went to go find Craig.  
  
"Craig!" Anneliese called, he was walking down the street.  
  
"Anneliese?" Craig asked turning around.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing I thought you had a date with Jimmy tonight?"  
  
"I thought of some one who I would rather spend my time with. Someone more my type."  
  
"Really, and who would that be."  
  
"Oh I don't know he has curly hair, plays the guitar, great smile. Do you know him?"  
  
"I have some one in mind." Craig said and with that his smile grew wide. 


	3. Back To The Cabin

"So do you want to go see a movie, go do dinner, what do you want to do?" Craig asked walking hand and hand down the street.  
  
"I kind of have something else in mind." Anneliese said.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Manny, and Emma walking down the side walk heading close to them.  
  
"This is not happening." Craig thought.  
  
"Hi Anneliese, Hi Craig." Emma said when her and Manny approached Craig and Anneliese.  
  
"Hi Emma.. Manny." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Hi Anneliese." Manny replied a smirk look growing on her face.  
  
"Well we are just on our way out so we can't really stay and talk." Anneliese said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Emma asked.  
  
"Back to um one of our cabins." Anneliese answered.  
  
"Slut." Manny whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Nothing." Manny replied.  
  
"Really? Because I could of sworn you called me a slut. And um if any one is a slut it's you." Anneliese said.  
  
"I'm the slut?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yes you are. Manny it's almost negative 4 degrees but some friggen clothes on. Also what about that whole drama last year that if I have heard correctly you were in the middle of. So before you call me a slut take a look in the mirror." Anneliese said taking Craig's hand then she walked away.  
  
"I think she came right out of hell." Anneliese said when they reached her cabin.  
  
"I would have to agree, but you didn't have to attack her like that." Craig replied.  
  
"Craig she called me a slut, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Never mind let's just go in side."  
  
The two of them walked inside.  
  
"Ashley?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"What are you two doing back here, I thought you had a date with Jimmy?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh come on Ash you know Jimmy isn't my type." Craig replied jokingly.  
  
"Ash can we have the cabin or not, Paige is at Spinners, Terri and Ellie are staying at Hazel's cabin. Please can we um have this one?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Fine but I am coming back in a few hours. What are you guys going to do?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Pull out the DVD player, watch a movie." Craig replied.  
  
"Okay I'll be back." Ashley said grabbing her coat and leaving.  
  
Once Ashley was gone Craig turned to Anneliese.  
  
"You know you look very hot tonight."  
  
"Don't I know it." Anneliese replied.  
  
Slowly Craig moved over to Anneliese. He brushed his finger down the side of her cheek. She tilted her head and he moved into kiss her. There lips brushed passed each other before making contact. Anneliese felt his toung massage hers. She moved her hands through his curly hair, and he slipped his around her waist. Before they knew it they were in her bed, both barely wearing anything. Hours passed, when they heard some one slam the door.  
  
"GOING TO WATCH A DVD HUH?" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Ash, chill out." Anneliese replied.  
  
"UGH THE THOUGHT, GROSS!" Ashley yelled again.  
  
"HEY!" Craig said in defense.  
  
"Ash what is the big deal?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"It's just, I am staring to think of when me and Craig did that. And now thinking of my best friend doing it with him. It just makes me want to have night mares to clear my head." Ashley explained.  
  
Craig made his way out from under the covers.  
  
"Ahh! Craig put some clothes on!" Ashley screamed, after seeing him standing there in boxer shorts.  
  
Craig got dressed, and Anneliese put on her robe before getting out of the bed.  
  
"I'll see you tommarrow." Craig said standing with Anneliese by the door.  
  
"Yea, good night." Anneliese said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
They stood there passionately kissing before Ash interrupted them.  
  
"Okay you've said good night, now go before I have night mares." Ashley said pushing Craig out the door.  
  
"Thank you mom." Anneliese said getting back in the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is up with Ash? Why is she acting this way? 


	4. The Talk With Spinner

Ashley fell asleep thirty minutes later, and Anneliese made her way over to Craig's cabin.  
  
She walked in to find all of the lights off. She flipped the switch to see Craig and Manny standing there kissing.  
  
"Anneliese! This isn't what it looks like." Craig said.  
  
"I think it's exactly what it looks like. Manny what would you call it?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"I call it stealing my love away from you." Manny said with a slight attitude.  
  
"I can't believe this." Anneliese said slamming the door after leaving.  
  
She was a couple paces down the street when she heard Craig calling for her.  
  
"You know I should have listened to Ashley. She was so right about you!" Anneliese yelled.  
  
"Anneliese look at me. I am chasing you down the street in a pair of thin pants and a t-shirt."  
  
"Are you wanting sympathy?"  
  
"No but I wouldn't do it if I didn't love you." Craig said.  
  
"You wouldn't kiss Manny if you loved me."  
  
"I didn't kiss her she kissed me."  
  
"Sure and you really did anything about it."  
  
"Anneliese please believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Obviously not." Anneliese said walking into her cabin and slamming the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anneliese what's wrong?" Paige asked who was now back in the cabin doing her nails.  
  
"I just walked in on Manny and Craig kissing. And I was stupid enough to think he really loved me." Anneliese explained.  
  
"What's going on?" Ashley asked sitting up from her sleep.  
  
"I should have listened to you Ash." Anneliese replied tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why what happened?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I walked in on Manny and Craig kissing in his cabin. I can't believe I was so stupid, so naïve."  
  
"Your not stupid. Everyone falls for Craig's charm. I even did it, he just seems like the cheating type."  
  
"Yea but our relationship is different from yours and Craig's."  
  
"I thought my relationship was different too. I'm just sorry I couldn't of given you more warning." Ashley said.  
  
"It's fine I wouldn't have listened." Anneliese said crawling into bed.  
  
Paige and Ashley looked nervously at each other before getting into bed too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig walked into his cabin that was now filled with Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy. He slammed the door and kicked his boots off.  
  
"Craig man what's up?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Anneliese walked in on Manny kissing me." Craig answered.  
  
"What you and Manny were kissing after you gave me hell about asking her out?" Jimmy asked furious.  
  
"She kissed me! I did not kiss her!" Craig yelled.  
  
"Sure you didn't. It's just that you have been talking about Anneliese since you first say her, so why would you let Manny come in a ruin it so easily?" Marco asked.  
  
"You guys I don't need the third degree. Okay I have already had a bad night." Craig replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's going to happen next! Read and Review! 


	5. Meeting The New Guy

Anneliese woke up the next morning hoping it was all just a dream. When she saw Craig's jacket laying over the edge of her bed, she knew it wasn't. Slowly moving, she thought maybe that if she moved slowly enough time would just reverse. She got dressed and headed into town for break fast. Anneliese sat alone at a small table in the dinner. She was holding a fork and moving it around in her hand when Craig walked up to the table.  
  
"Hi." Craig greeted a little nervous of what Anneliese's reaction might be.  
  
"Leave me alone." Anneliese replied her voice low and firm.  
  
"Can we just talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Anneliese we have to talk some time."  
  
"Says who." Anneliese said getting up from the table and moving over to the counter to pay.  
  
Anneliese waited until she was back at her cabin before she let tears escape from her red and puffy eyes. Sitting down on her bed she grabbed her notebook and pen next to her and started to scribble down song lyrics.  
  
You took my heart and broke it in half You took everything I wanted to last You were everything but now your gone So now it's over Were already done  
  
She couldn't continue, she looked down at the edge of her bed to see his jacket. Anneliese got up, picked it up and threw it into the cold snow. Then she headed back into town.  
  
"Why should I dwell on the past when I can live in the present? There are lots of hot guys here, why should I wait around for Craig when he doesn't even really love me." Anneliese said out loud as she walked down the street.  
  
"Because he does really love you." Some one behind her responded.  
  
Anneliese turned around, curious of who had been following her. She almost expected to see Craig, but was surprised to see Spinner.  
  
"Spinner what do you want? I am already having a day from hell." Anneliese asked.  
  
"I just need to tell you something. Craig he really does love you."  
  
"Let me guess he sent you to tell me that. Well Spinner guess what? If he really loved me he wouldn't of kissed Manny okay. Why do guys think they can tell a person they love them and then kiss another girl, and we are just going to go back with them? I mean just because they say they love us doesn't mean it's true any more does it?" Anneliese said hysterical.  
  
"Anneliese it'll all be okay." Spinner replied moving in and hugging her.  
  
Paige was walking down the street when she saw them together.  
  
"So Craig cheated on you and now you think you can just have Spinner! New flash Anneliese but you don't get every guy in the whole damn school!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Paige you are taking this completely the wrong way." Anneliese replied moving away from Spinner.  
  
"Yea Paige, I was just comforting her she is having a really hard time, it was just a friendly hug." Spinner tried to explain, yet he was a bit frantic worried of what she might say.  
  
"Come on Spinner I'm not an idiot, I know Anneliese is great. And until now I thought you might just be saying 'oh she's is hot' to Craig and Jimmy when your around them. But I was hoping you were saying in your head, 'but Paige is better.'" Paige replied tears forming in her eyes, she started to run away.  
  
Spinner started to go after her and he ran and ran until they finally met at the street corner. Anneliese watched from afar, as they kissed and made up. As she was watching some one grabbed her arm and spun her around. Then he pulled her into a kiss. It all happened so fast that Anneliese didn't know who it was. But as she felt the guy's lips hit hers she knew it was.. Craig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's going to happen next read and find out. Review please make me update faster. 


	6. The Date

"Craig stop." Anneliese said pulling away.  
  
"Come on Anneliese you know your enjoying it." Craig replied.  
  
"Maybe but you hurt me.. So I can't." Anneliese said turning and starting to walk into town.  
  
"Anneliese!" Craig called.  
  
Anneliese was half way into town when a guy came crashing into her.  
  
"I am so sorry." Anneliese said picking her self up off the cold ground.  
  
"No it's completely my fault, this black ice is really slippery." The guy replied.  
  
"Well Hi I'm Anneliese."  
  
"Drew." He said handing Anneliese the book that she dropped.  
  
Anneliese scanned Drew, he was wearing a t-shirt with a electric guitar on it, black baggy pants. He had brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, and the most perfect lips.  
  
"Well I am heading into town if you want to join me for coffee or something? I mean I do kind of owe you for completely pushing you into the ground." Drew asked.  
  
"Sure I'd love too." Anneliese replied.  
  
They walked into town and found a small booth at the coffee shop. Craig walked in a few minutes later and sat at the counter, out of the corner of his eye he was watching Anneliese. He watched her and Drew laugh over stupid jokes, talk about music, even flirt a little bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drew and Anneliese stood out side her cabin.  
  
"I would love to take you out to dinner tonight." Drew suggested.  
  
Anneliese hesitated.  
  
"Just as a friend, I mean I know you just broke up with your boyfriend today." Drew added.  
  
"I would love too. And some boyfriend we went out for less than twenty four hours and he was already cheating on me."  
  
"Well so I'll pick you up later?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yea around 6."  
  
"Okay I'll see you then." Drew replied flipping his bangs out from his face and almost stumbiling off the steps as he walked away.  
  
Anneliese slightly squealed as she entered the cabin.  
  
"Some one is in a good mood." Ashley commented as Anneliese entered.  
  
"Maybe because some one is going to walk away from this trip with a great boyfriend." Anneliese replied.  
  
"So you made up with Craig?"  
  
"Me make up with the son of a bitch? No I met the perfect guy..Drew."  
  
"Wait a minute rewind. A few hours you were all bent out of shape because of Craig."  
  
"Yea I was. See Craig and me talked and then I was walking into town and Drew slipped on ice and bumped into me, causing us both to fall. Then we went into town for coffee and talked and laughed all afternoon. And now were going out tonight."  
  
"So your already dating?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, tonight we are just friends. But the end of the trip is almost two weeks away I can see it happening by then." Anneliese replied falling onto her bed.  
  
"Just make sure you don't get hurt again." Ashley said but Anneliese was too of in day dreams to hear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drew came and knocked on the cabin door and waited anxiously for Anneliese to open the door. When she finally did Drew couldn't take his eyes off of her. With her black hair flipped out, and her long sleeve black shirt with the words rock and roll printed on the front.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yea." Anneliese replied a little nerveous.  
  
As they were walking down the street they made jokes and talked music. Anneliese noticed Craig walking down the street with Manny in front of them.  
  
"So what would you like to do tonight?" Drew asked.  
  
"I want to go any where, but I just don't want to run into them." Anneliese replied pointing to Manny and Craig.  
  
"Let me guess he is the ex boyfriend?"  
  
"Yea and I really want to have fun with you tonight and that won't happen if we run into him."  
  
"I know the perfect place." Drew replied grabbing her hand.  
  
They rushed pass Craig and Manny.  
  
"Was that Anneliese?" Craig asked.  
  
"Wow he was hot." Manny replied.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anneliese and Drew sat in Drew's car.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where were going?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Let's just say it's one place they don't tell your ski group about."  
  
A few minutes later they arrived to there most beautiful place. They sat on top of a mountain and looked out into the dark sky filled with stars.  
  
"This is so cool." Anneliese said.  
  
"Most girls say it's beautiful." Drew replied.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not like most girls."  
  
"Guess so usually if I said that I brought other girls up here they would freak out."  
  
"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" Anneliese asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Drew kiss her? Read and Review! 


	7. Dealing With Craig, And Then A Long Talk

*Authors Note* What do you think of Drew? I think he is a pretty cool character. Any one from school reading this fan fic. No I did not pick the name Drew because of Drew it was just the only one I could think of so ha.  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Anneliese leaned in and kissed Drew. The kiss was deep and intimate. Anneliese couldn't help but think it was nothing like Craig's kiss.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for this?" Drew asked pulling away.  
  
"Definitely." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Well do you want to go back into town and get a burger or something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that they headed back down the mountain. When they got out of the car Anneliese wrapped her hand inside Drew's and he massaged the back of it with his thumb. They walked into the diner and made there way over to a table. Craig and Manny were sitting at the table next to them. Anneliese pulled Drew over next to her.  
  
"Look it's the slut and her prince." Anneliese heard Craig call.  
  
"Excuse me?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me Anneliese. We broke up a few hours ago and you're already with another guy."  
  
"Excuse me I don't want to interrupt. But um Craig your one to be talking." Drew added.  
  
"What Anneliese do you need some one to speak for you now?" Manny asked.  
  
"Manny shut up! And Drew has a point, we were going out for less than twenty-four hours and you were already cheating on me. Then this after noon you were trying to get be back and now you are hanging in town with Manny. So don't act like I am doing a single thing wrong." Anneliese shot back with anger.  
  
"Don't tell Manny to shut up!" Craig replied.  
  
"You are so oblivious." Drew commented.  
  
"What was that?" Craig asked.  
  
"Wow you really are an air head. Craig your out of it, you are two busy trying to attack Anneliese than notice that you screwed up. And Manny you are just too shallow to realize that Craig really loves Anneliese and is using you as a back up to get back at her." Drew said.  
  
"What?" Craig asked.  
  
"I can't take this, Drew can we just leave?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Yea let's go, your way too good for this guy." Drew said getting up from the table and taking Anneliese's hand. They then left the diner and got back into his car.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Do you think that any of your friends would like to go dancing?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yea but there isn't a club or any thing here." Anneliese replied.  
  
"But we have a car we could head into Montreal it is like a fifteen minute drive."  
  
"Can we do that I mean I am on a school trip?"  
  
"Yea as long as no one finds out, let's go get your friends."  
  
"I don't know Drew maybe we could just do something in town. I mean I am new at school and don't want to give the teachers a bad impression if you know what I mean. And I am kind of wiped after all of the excitement of the day." Anneliese said.  
  
"Why don't we just go back to your cabin." Drew suggested.  
  
"Sure, yea I would feel better about that."  
  
They arrived at the empty cabin and made there way inside.  
  
"What did you see in that jerk?" Drew asked sitting down on Anneliese's bed.  
  
"When you meet the rest of my friends you will come to realize that there are not a lot of option's to pick from." Anneliese replied sitting down next to him.  
  
"Anneliese I am not going to lie to you, I really want to kiss you right now."  
  
"Then do it, trust me I am not going to stop you."  
  
"Something else is stopping me."  
  
"What is it?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Well I am afraid that if I kiss you, the feelings I am already having will grow stronger."  
  
"And what is wrong with that?"  
  
"Well we live in two different cities, we go to different schools, I mean what if we get really close and then you have to leave?"  
  
"I don't know we could visit each other."  
  
"Yea I guess, but I really want to be with you."  
  
"What do you want me to say, 'Drew I have only known you for a day but I am going to move her because of our love.' Is that what your wanting because I don't know if I can tell you that."  
  
"No I'm not expecting you to move for me. But I mean I live with my sister so I could transfer but I don't want to like scare you by wanting to jump like that."  
  
"It would take a lot more than that to scare me. But there is one thing I need to tell you." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Okay what is it?"  
  
"Well if you do come to my home, I just want to warn you it's not perfect."  
  
"No ones family is perfect."  
  
"I know but mine has some major problems, mainly my father. He isn't happy with his new job, so he takes it out on my mom when he gets home, I mean he hits her."  
  
"Does he ever hit you?" Drew asked.  
  
"No but it's only a matter of time before he does."  
  
"Then why doesn't you mom like divorce him or something?"  
  
"She's tried but that makes him even more mad. I mean my mom has tried restraining orders and everything. He always finds his way back into our lives."  
  
"But what are you going to do when he starts hitting you and not just your mom?" Drew asked.  
  
"Well see I can go live with my sister in Montreal. But I don't want to leave my mom alone with him."  
  
"Anneliese it's not your job to take care of your mom, you're the teenager."  
  
"I know but that's how it's been my whole life. 'Anneliese get Mommy some ice.' 'Anneliese call your sister to come pick us up.' Then once I could drive, 'Anneliese drive me to the doctor.' 'Annelise dive me to your grandmothers house.' It's just how it's always been."  
  
"I'm sorry Anneliese." Drew said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"It's okay, just promise you won't be one more person I'll have to worry about." Anneliese said looking up at him.  
  
"I promise." Drew replied and with that he laid a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW! Two updates in one day I am really on a roll! Well no school tomorrow because of teacher work day so I might get another chapter done! Read and Review! 


	8. The Gondola Ride!

Anneliese woke up that morning happy, and ready to have fun. She braided her long black hair into tow pig tales. Then she dressed in her world peace- aspen shirt, and her black hip huggers. As she stepped out of the cabin she put her jacket on and walked into town.  
  
"Some one was out late last night." Paige said noisily asked she sat down.  
  
"Not going to work." Anneliese replied pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"What do you mean it's not going to work, it always works?"  
  
"I'm not telling you what happened."  
  
"Well, when are you going to see him again?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean he woke up this morning to go to work at the music shop."  
  
"Are you going to call him?"  
  
"No not yet. That would be weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's going to think I'm some flakey, preepy girl." Anneliese explained, "And what is this twenty questions."  
  
"Fine I'll leave you alone, But I have to say you sure have luck with guys." Paige said standing up and putting her purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Well I have to go, I'm meeting Spinner."  
  
Paige left and Anneliese sat alone eating donuts and drinking coffee.  
  
"It takes a lot of guts to eat alone." Some one said standing behind her. Jimmy sat down in the booth across from her.  
  
"Hi Jimmy."  
  
"So how was your date with Craig?"  
  
"Don't say a word about it. But it's not like you don't know already."  
  
"I did see him in town last night with Miss Santos."  
  
"Really? Tell me she looked like crap."  
  
"But the word on the street is you were with some one last night besides Craig."  
  
"The word on the street huh?" Anneliese asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yea said you guys went to a little place they don't tell the tourist about."  
  
"What tourist? Were the only people, besides the ten families that live here."  
  
"Okay, but really what's going on?"  
  
"With me and Drew?"  
  
"No you and Elmer Fud. Of course you and Drew."  
  
"I can honestly say I don't know yet. And even if I could, I wouldn't."  
  
"Fine, well I have to go you know."  
  
"I know, what?"  
  
"I have to go rent new skies I busted my last pair."  
  
"Nice one!" Anneliese called as he left.  
  
Anneliese finished off her cup of coffee and then left the diner. She decided to go make a few ski runs. Because if anything could clear her mind that would.  
  
Anneliese mad it up on the mountain an hour later. She slid into the front side of the gondola. Two people covered in ski gear got in behind her. They started making out a few minutes after it started to move. A hat hit her in the face, it smelled.  
  
"This should be fun." Anneliese said as she threw the hat back.  
  
"Do you mind." The girl asked staring at her.  
  
Anneliese realized the girl was Manny.  
  
"Manny? I um didn't recognize you with so many clothes on."  
  
"Anneliese was are you doing here?" Manny asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question, but not what are you doing here but if I'm not mistaken that's not Craig."  
  
"Okay it's not, but Craig isn't really seriouse about me and I know that. So why should I not have a little fun here and there. I mean he is only with me to get you back."  
  
"And that isn't going to happen."  
  
"I know that, he knows that, you know that. I mean you have Drew, why would you want Craig?"  
  
"Yea your right I do have Drew. And you have what ever great body and smiles name is here." Anneliese replied a small laugh building up inside her.  
  
~*~*~*~ Okay sorta just a filler chapter for what happens next. I am trying to get the ski trip over with so they can get back to Degrassi and I have this perfect thing for Craig to do. But your gonna have to wait and see what happens. SO read and review! 


	9. The Song, And Rejection

A week passed and Drew and Anneliese became closer and closer. And Craig became more and more jealous as each day passed. He watched her arrive at the small restaurant at the top of the mountain. Then she sat down next to him at a table with Spinner, Paige, and Ashley. Craig sat with Manny since cheating on Anneliese he had been voted out of the group.  
  
Anneliese sat next to Drew. She felt his hands wrap around her waist. Slowly he pulled her into his lap. Drew removed the hat from her head as he ran his hands through her hair. Anneliese gently kissed his lips before she felt his tongue massage hers.  
  
"Happy to see you two." Drew replied when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Hey guys I am trying to eat here." Ashley said.  
  
"Remember when we were like that Spin?" Paige asked.  
  
"What do you mean we still have the heat." Spinner replied kissing her.  
  
"Guess so." Paige said.  
  
"I'll be right back I'm going to go get more fries." Spinner said getting up from the table.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't last." Paige said jokingly.  
  
Spinner stood in line when Craig walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Spin." Craig greeted.  
  
"Craig are you trying to get me in trouble?" Spinner asked.  
  
"I'm just saying hi."  
  
"I told you, Anneliese is in the same group as Ashley, Paige, Ellie and everybody. And if you remember Paige is my girl. Also if you remember you cheated on Anneliese so I have been forbidden to talk to you."  
  
"Are you going to let her run your life?"  
  
"Paige might control me, but she is a great girl." Spinner replied handing the old lady behind the counter a ten for the fries and heading back to his table.  
  
When Spinner sat down Anneliese still hadn't moved off of Drew's lap.  
  
"I um saw you talking to Craig." Paige said when he sat down.  
  
"What?" Anneliese asked removing her focus from Drew and turning to Paige and Spinner.  
  
"He came and talked to me." Spinner replied.  
  
"Wait, hold on you talked to Craig?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Spinner I thought you were hanging out with us, remember we don't like Craig."  
  
"Yea he's a good kisser but as dumb as a stump." Anneliese added.  
  
"Better than me?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yea right, he wishes." Anneliese answered giving Drew a passionate kiss.  
  
"He came and talked to me, I was helplessly standing in line for my fries and he approached me. I told him to get lost but what else was I supposed to do?" Spinner asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe explain to him why he lost all of his friends." Paige answered.  
  
"Paige guys and girls are two different species. Guys we just know that we lost it, we really don't care why. And I mean why should Craig care if Anneliese is with Drew I mean he has Manny." Spinner said.  
  
"Like that's really something to brag about." Ashley remarked.  
  
"The way I see it Anneliese smart, gorgeous, like a fine champagne. Manny hot, dumb, sluttly, cheap, and did I mention slutty." Paige said.  
  
"Can we just drop the Craig talk? Please? It's really just starting to ruin my lunch." Anneliese all of a sudden shouted.  
  
"Yea you guys let's just drop it." Ashley replied.  
  
"Hey Ally want to go make a few more runs?" Drew asked.  
  
"Only if we can ride the gondola." Anneliese replied with a smirk.  
  
"Let's go." Drew replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anneliese!" Craig called running up to her.  
  
"What is it Craig?"  
  
"Are you hanging out with Drew tonight?"  
  
"No he has to work, why?"  
  
"Will you come see my perform at this little music place thing in town."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Thanks." Craig replied turning around and walking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anneliese sat at a table in the music club, waiting for Craig to perform.  
  
Craig walked out onto the stage with his guitar.  
  
"This song is for a special girl."  
  
~ I will love your forever You make my heart beat fast and slow I can't dream with out thinking of you baby So now it's time to let you know  
  
I think I'm in love with you I know it's exactly what you want too I think I'm crazy in love with you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you Even when I'm talking to some one else All I want is to be with you darling Cause being alone isn't any fun~  
  
Craig jumped off the stage and came over to Anneliese.  
  
"So what did you think?" He asked.  
  
"Craig you are an amazing song writer, and will make part of a great band one day. But if I really want to be happy I need a boyfriend who isn't a complete air head." Anneliese replied and then left the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I know a little cold of Anneliese but she needed to get her point across. So tell me what you think!!! Read and Review! 


	10. 2 Fights In A Couple Of Hours!

Anneliese walked into her cabin and put her ski jacket up on the rack.  
  
"So I heard you got serenaded to the other night?" Ashley said as Anneliese fell onto her bed.  
  
"Remind me to never agree to go to one of Craig's performances again."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Let's just say I will never really be able to hear a love song the same way again."  
  
"Unless maybe it's coming from the lips of Drew?" Ashley asked with a smug smile.  
  
"Well that might just be the exception."  
  
"So how was the sking?"  
  
"The sking? Great. The ride up to the top even better."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Guess who is fooling around on Craig." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Some ones fooling around on Craig?" Paige asked entering the cabin.  
  
"If what my eyes saw is true than yea." Anneliese answered.  
  
"Spill Hun." Paige said collapsing down on the bed across from her.  
  
"Well I was in the gondola when two people got in behind me and started making out. At first I was totally grossed out, but then I realized it was Manny. And who she was making out with wasn't Craig. I mean there was no way he could be, this was the type of guy Craig wished he looked like. A lot like Drew."  
  
"So the old cheater is finally getting the game played on him. I have to say I'm glad to see it happen." Ashley said a smile growing wide on his face.  
  
"We should tell him." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Why and ruin all the fun we get in watching?" Ashley asked.  
  
"But I mean wouldn't you want to know?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Yea and I wished he had told me, instead of the shock of it coming. But still now we finally get to see revenge happen right in front of our eyes. I sill blame Craig for what he did to me. And even though if it was me I would want to know. They say revenge is bitter sweet and I want to see it happen." Ashley said enthusiastically.  
  
"Fine we'll sit and watch him be tortured. Okay I have to go. I'm meeting up with Drew." Anneliese asked getting up off the bed and putting on her coat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anneliese and Drew sat in one very large oversized arm chair at the local coffee shop. Drew's lap and lips were very happy to meet Anneliese's.  
  
"So I have news." Drew said when they broke apart.  
  
"Okay what is it." Anneliese asked flipping her long black hair out of her face.  
  
"I got transferred."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tommarrow it's official. Tommarrow at noon I am officially a Degrassi student."  
  
"What you kidding?"  
  
"No I'm going to leave the day before you do and move in with my sister. Then when the next term starts there I am."  
  
"But I mean are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Anneliese I don't want to lose you. And I'm afraid if I send you back there alone I will. To Craig or some one else who comes along. Since I mean sure you can say you love me now and we can make it work. But it's harder than it seems. I mean so were compatable and so the making out is great. How do I know that you won't meet a guy who has some of those great cualities and that goes to you very same school. So that's why I'm doing this because I don't want to lose you Anneliese."  
  
"That's not going to happen. Exspecially not to Craig. Because you know what he can write me a thousand love songs, and it won't make a dent in how I feel about you."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait hold up. When has Craig written you a love song?"  
  
"The other night you had to work and Craig asked me to come see him perform. And being the nice sweet person I am I went. Well the song he sang was this sappy love song for me." Anneliese explained.  
  
"So he was writing love songs for you?"  
  
"Are you mad or jelouse or something like that?"  
  
"No, but this whole thing is starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"Well think of it this way. Craig probably thinks he can win me back once were back at school because you won't be there. So it's going to be a big shock when he finds out you will."  
  
"That does make me feel better about it. But if he doesn't lay off can I pound his face in?"  
  
"That or you can sing me a love song over the PA system, what ever floats you boat."  
  
"I'll have to remember that." Drew said with a laugh before he kissed Anneliese.  
  
"Are you doing that because you want too, or because Craig just walked in?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it's just that we were talking and you all of a sudden kissed me. And Craig just happened to be walking in here at the same time."  
  
"Ally I kissed you because I wanted too, not because I am trying to shove it in Craig's face that I won the girl."  
  
Anneliese rolled her eyes and moved off of Drew's lap and into the chair next to him.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Drew asked.  
  
"I'm not something to be won, I'm a person. We have feelings for each other and you shouldn't be worried about winning the girl or trying to shove it in Craig's face if you really love me."  
  
"Wait did I miss something? Are you standing up fro Craig? I mean do you think it's okay that he sings you love songs and thinks you are just going to forgive him after all that he did to you?"  
  
"Drew I don't want to get into this big fight. But you know I've been thinking about it and what Drew did isn't half as bad as what he did to Ashley. And maybe I am standing up for him because even though he might suck as a boyfriend, he's a great friend. Also I found out something today that if he knew it would crush him so maybe I am standing up for Craig a little bit more than I would."  
  
All of a sudden yelling came from the other side of the room.  
  
"Were you even going to tell me!" some one yelled.  
  
Anneliese walked over to the other side of the room to see Craig standing there enraged yelling at Manny.  
  
"Tell you what?" Manny asked trying to look innocent.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Just answer me, were you ever going to tell me about the handful of guys you've been hanging out with for the past week?" Craig shouted.  
  
"You don't have the right to yell at me for cheating, when that is already you title. And you why would you tell him?" Manny asked turning to look at Anneliese.  
  
"What me? I didn't say anything I swear." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Hold up. So you mean to tell me you knew Anneliese?" Craig asked.  
  
"I saw them making out in the gondola." Anneliese said simply.  
  
"I can not believe this." Craig said.  
  
"So if Anneliese didn't tell you then how do you know?" Manny asked.  
  
"Manny you're the figgen talk of the whole damn town. Every guy I ran into has your number and was talking about the great night they had with you. Let's just say they were a little shocked when I told them I was you boyfriend, or whatever I am to you now!" Craig screamed.  
  
"Hell of a boyfriend you are!" Manny said in an outrage, grabbing her coat and fleaing from the now crowded with people café, all of them wanting to know what's going on.  
  
Craig sat down in the chair next to him, and didn't move for hours. His and Manny's conversation still running through his head.  
  
"I gave up Anneliese for her?" Craig asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so what do you think of the next chapter? Well I thought I fight with both couples even though Drew's and Anneliese's wasn't as intense would create a little drama. 50% love, 50% drama, 100% INTENSE! Sorry had to do that just love it. Anyway read and review! 


	11. The Break Up

AUTHORS NOTE- So I am having some writers block, I have some ideas of how to get them back to Degrassi. And I know exactly what I want to do, I am just having trouble getting to the point where I can talk about it. I am a little tiered of them being in this small town. Cause I want to add some parts with her parents, and stuff like that but it's just getting there. So I am really really sorry if this chapter sucks, but think of it as a filler chapter, cause I should have another one out soon. Oh and also I know that holidays were supposed to happen when they were there but I got kind of caught up in other stuff so let's just act like they happened.  
  
Anneliese stood out side the door of a beat up old ford truck. It was the day before they were all leaving and Drew was saying good bye so he could go move in with his sister.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Drew said.  
  
"It's only one day." Anneliese replied.  
  
"You mean you aren't going to miss every little tiny part of my handsome, strong body?"  
  
"You sure do talk about your self a lot, don't you?" Anneliese asked laughing a little bit inside.  
  
"It's my main quality."  
  
"So your sure you aren't going to regret this?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Drew answered that he was sure he would regret moving then. But soon he started regretting everything, and blaming Anneliese for it.  
  
"Drew you wanted to come don't push it off on me!" Anneliese yelled pushing open the doors of Degrassi.  
  
"NO I came because I thought I would lose you if I didn't. I didn't really want to leave my life, my family, you know everything I gave up for you." Drew said following her.  
  
"I never asked you to give any of that up. Okay so don't push it off on me. I mean what life can you have in where ever the hell you used to live. There was what a population of like what 20?"  
  
"What about where you came from? 'Oh yea I'm going to go head down to Prada and Gucci you want to join me?'" Drew said mocking her.  
  
"Drew you have no right to make fun of me from where I came from, just because you jumped into this doesn't mean you can judge me about things you don't even know."  
  
"It's not my fault I don't know you. You spend more time talking to Ashley and Paige. Oh and then there's your best guy friends Spinner and Craig. They all know more about you than I do."  
  
"My friends are important to me. They are the only ones who have been my true friends. Except Arie my sister, and my best friend back at home Alexia." Anneliese said.  
  
"Who?" Drew asked.  
  
"You really don't listen do you? I only talk about Alexia all the time, blonde, lots of make up, 17 year old boyfriend. You just don't get it."  
  
"Hey well maybe if you spent more of your Friday and Saturday nights with me instead of seeing Spinner and Craig perform at some club. I would know you better."  
  
"I don't even want you to know me, because I don't know you anymore. You've changed and I don't like it." Anneliese said turning around and starting to walk home.  
  
She was a few feet away from him when she yelled, "You know what? It's not worth it. Go back to your small town, and that hole in the wall music shop, and let's just give up. Cause I'm tiered of fighting it. It's just not worth it."  
  
"So are you saying it's over?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yea I guess I am."  
  
"FINE! You go and hang out with all of the losers here. Because you know I'm tiered of wasting my time with out getting anything back!"  
  
"Oh yea your really wasting you time, when I have to ask you three weeks in advance just for you to come over. But you know what's it's over so I guess I won't have to worry about it."  
  
Anneliese turned and started to walk, but she kept looking back and as soon as Drew was out of sight she started to run. A few minutes later she was in front of some one's house ringing the door bell.  
  
"Anneliese?" Craig asked answering the door.  
  
"Can I cry on you shoulder, can I lean on you for support, or can I just get a hug?"  
  
"Sure." Craig said pulling her close to him, "What's going on."  
  
"I was dating a complete ass." Anneliese mumbled into his shirt, "Me and Drew were over."  
  
"You and Drew? I thought you were happy together, I mean it always looked that way." Craig said pulling away from Anneliese.  
  
"Sometimes people put on acts, some of them you can see through. And let's just say me and Drew were really good actors."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Craig asked wiping away one of her tears.  
  
"Yea I'm going to go home, burn everything he has ever given me, and all of the crap he left at my house. Then I'm going to figure out how to get through tommarrow." Anneliese replied standing out side the door now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anneliese walked up the steps of Degrassi, at her locker Drew was standing there waiting.  
  
"I thought you would have been out of here by now, since you hate it so much." Anneliese said when she approached him.  
  
"My parents aren't home from Mexico yet. I'm going home when they are. So I called you last night so I could get some of my stuff back where were you?"  
  
"Well not that it's any of you business." Anneliese said taking the lock off her locker, "But first I was at Craig's, then I was at home in my back yard burning everything I had of yours."  
  
"So you went to Craig's?"  
  
"Yea do you have a problem with me talking to my friend. But not that I really care since were not together any more. And that you blame me for making you life a living hell when you moved here."  
  
"You know Anneliese I met this great girl when you came to White Pines (Drew's home town) but when we got back here you changed."  
  
"Really cause I was thinking just the same thing about you. You know Drew you could of met the real me when we were in White Pines, but that me didn't change you were the one who did. Now I found myself when I came to Degrassi. Before I was a blonde, with black tips, fancy clothing, a credit card, high heeled shoes, a ton of friends, and popularity. But when I came to Degrassi I stopped hiding behind the superficial me. And I am not going to let you bring her back out in me." Anneliese said slamming her locker door and walking to Media Immersions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I have to say I'm a little sad to see it happen. But yes Anneliese and Drew are over. But don't worry love is soon to come in her life. Will it be Drew, Craig, or someone completely new? Who knows but you'll have to read and find out. 


	12. Craig, Manny, Anneliese Love Triangle?

"So is it true?" Paige asked sliding into the bench across from Anneliese in the café.  
  
"Ally hello?" Spinner said poking her hand with a plastic fork.  
  
"Huh? What?" Anneliese said looking up from her incredibly disgusting lunch.  
  
"You are totally out of it." Paige replied.  
  
"I am not." Anneliese said in defense as she sat up from her slouch against the table.  
  
"So is it really true what were hearing?" Paige asked.  
  
"What that Shelia's trying to poison us, yea I think so but who really knows." Anneliese replied turning the answer to Paige's question into a joke when she really knew what she was talking about.  
  
Spinner who was drinking a Gatorade when she said this choked back a little bit, before swallowing and continuing to laugh.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You and Drew is it really over?" Paige asked again this time with a little bit of frustration in her voice.  
  
"Hasn't it really been over for a while but neither one of us had the heart to say anything?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"What?" Spinner asked with a weird I don't understand you look on his face.  
  
"Wait hold on Hun. Your not making sense. I thought you and Drew were really happy." Paige replied.  
  
"I guess I really am a good actress." Anneliese said picking up her tray and leaving the café.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anneliese walked down the empty hall, wanting to get to the music lab before her next class.  
  
"Ally!" Craig called running down the hall towards her.  
  
"Hey Craig." Anneliese said turning around.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"You know what I mean Ally. I saw you talking to Drew earlier. I could have sworn he would have been out of here by now."  
  
"Yea I thought so too. But it turns out his parents aren't back from Mexico. So he's going to leave when they get back. Now what are you doing her talking to me. I thought Manny had already put you in her scheduler to eat lunch with her today?"  
  
"Oh yea that. I blew her off. Actually things have been kind of slipping in our relationship." Craig replied.  
  
"If I had a dollar for every time I heard you say that."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean?"  
  
"You guys have broken up at least five or six times since we got back from White Pines."  
  
"Okay you have a point."  
  
"Take the hint Craig. Manny isn't your type. She's too I don't know she just wouldn't know the Ramones from the Back Street Boys."  
  
"The what street boys?"  
  
"You really are down on a level of your boy bands aren't you?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Yea I guess I am. So boy bands? That's what Manny's into?"  
  
"I would guess I mean I don't really talk to her much. But I mean boy bands are sort of out. But like Justin Timberlake from NSYNC. She probably likes him or someone like that."  
  
"Okay hold up who in the hell is NSYNC?"  
  
"Craig it's called the Internet, use it."  
  
"Oh yea the Internet. We don't really connect the Internet and me. I mean I haven't updated that journal online for Simpson in at least a two months or so."  
  
"What is it too hard for you to think and type?"  
  
"Very funny." Craig replied.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"Crap I totally missed my chance to go to the music lab. Oh well any way I have to go. I don't want to be late for Armstrong." Anneliese said walking away and stopping at her locker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig watched Anneliese disappear in the hallway before he turned around to head to his own class. When he did Manny was standing right behind him.  
  
"Manny. Hi." Craig said his voice cracking.  
  
"Forget something?" Manny asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh yea my lit book thanks for reminding me."  
  
"I'm talking about something else. Something more important."  
  
"More important than me not failing Kwan's exams coming up?"  
  
"You ditched me, you were supposed to meet me in the Zen garden for lunch."  
  
"Oh that I didn't ditch you I just blew you off." Craig said with a laugh, "Okay that was supposed to be a joke."  
  
"So you blew me off to hang out with Anneliese?"  
  
"No I decided to go and study, but I couldn't find you."  
  
"Well I don't want you hanging out with her now that she's single."  
  
"Manny, that's crazy you're not going to tell me who I can be friends with. And besides that's all me and Anneliese are, friends!"  
  
"I'm just saying she did just get dumped by Drew."  
  
"Drew didn't dump Ally, she called it off." Craig corrected.  
  
"Well he is actually not leaving, he just made up all of this crap about being miserable so she would let him off the hook. He actually loves it here." Manny replied.  
  
"And how would you know that you don't even talk to him he thinks you shallow?" Craig asked.  
  
"I'm on the spirit squad, hello we know everything."  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
"So that reminds me your coming to my gymnastics meet this weekend right?"  
  
"That's this weekend? I totally forgot, I already have plans."  
  
"How? With who?"  
  
"Me and Anneliese were going down to the underground to buy vintage records and c.d.'s."  
  
"Anneliese? Sounds like a blast, I'll catch you later." Manny said turning around, moving her hips and then walking away.  
  
Craig looked down at his watch.  
  
"Crap! I'm already late for 5th period. And I still need my book!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay. So Craig and Anneliese getting pretty close!!! And Manny getting more and more jealous! I LOVE IT! As you can already probably tell by reading any of my other fics. I don't like Manny too much! Actually I hate her! Now I know Ann, or Anna would be a more reasonable nickname for Anneliese but for some reason I think Ally suits her more. Okay so next chapter out soon. SO read and review!!! 


	13. Going Home!

Anneliese sat in the back row of Mr. Armstrong's classroom. Her notebooks lay open but Anneliese's attention was off somewhere else. That morning her father had left early for a meeting with his boss, and Anneliese felt like it wasn't going to be good. She wasn't worried about having to move or anything. But every time her father had a meeting like this, he usually came home UN happy. Which was never good for her mom. So Anneliese was going to have to go straight home, so she could be there if her mom needed her.  
  
"Hey Ally." Ashley whispered leaning forward.  
  
"What?" Anneliese asked leaning back.  
  
"Do you want to hang out after school?"  
  
"I can't I have stuff to do at home. Have you seen Drew I thought her was in this class?"  
  
Ashley looked around.  
  
"He is, I really didn't notice he wasn't here, since you know he's kind of silent all the time."  
  
"He might be silent but he has a hot ass and a great kiss." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Okay I really didn't need to know that about your ex."  
  
"Yea I know but it's what I do."  
  
" Gross me out. Yes I know." Ashley said.  
  
"Ladies pay attention." Mr. Armstrong said from the front of the classroom.  
  
The bell rang ten minutes later and they all filed out of the classroom. Anneliese walked to her locker.  
  
"Hey Ally." Craig said putting his literature book in his locker.  
  
"Hey Craig. How was Kwan?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Fine but I still don't get how Spinner can not understand Shakespeare. He totally zoned all through out class. He actually fell asleep I saw him drooling."  
  
Manny walked up next to Craig and Anneliese and put her arm around Craig's waist.  
  
"I hate Shakespeare." Manny said.  
  
"How can you say that? I think it's extremely interesting." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Well I just know I would rather be watching Justin Timberlake on MTV." Manny said.  
  
Anneliese looked at Craig and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I've got to get to class. I'll see you later Craig." Anneliese said touching him on the shoulder and walking to class.  
  
"I don't want you talking to her any more, okay Craig." Manny said once Anneliese was gone.  
  
"Manny you can't control who I talk to."  
  
"It's just that Craig. I just don't think you and Anneliese should be friends. She seems like the girl who could get you into trouble."  
  
"Yet you said the same thing about Ashley, and the only person who got me into trouble was you." Craig said somewhat offended that Manny was saying this about his friend.  
  
"If you didn't think I was right about Ashley than why are you with me instead of her?"  
  
"Manny I really have to get to class, but meet me in my garage later we really need to talk." Craig said closing his locker and walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Craig?" Manny asked opening the back door of the garage.  
  
"Hey Manny." Craig replied standing there with his hands digging deeper and deeper into his pockets.  
  
"You um wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yea I did. But I think we should sit."  
  
"What's going on Craig your scaring me?" Manny asked sitting down.  
  
"Well it's just that. I've just started noticing something slipping in our relationship. I know you don't want to hear this but Anneliese was right."  
  
"So you talked to Anneliese about me."  
  
"Manny you and me we don't really have anything in common."  
  
"But you and Ashley had a lot in common and you chose me over her."  
  
"Yea I know. And maybe Ashley and me had too much in common. But your into Justin Timberlake, MTV, gymnastics, and you would much rather read a magazine than Shakespeare."  
  
"So are you telling me you don't love me because I don't share all of your interest? I mean I know that you like old band and I like the new stuff. I know that I'm more into cheerleading than watching you go to a club and watch the band play. But I thought you still loved me like I love you."  
  
"Manny do you really love me or do you love the thought of having me?" Craig asked running her hands through his hair.  
  
"This is all about Anneliese isn't it?"  
  
"Manny don't bring her into this. It's about you and me and us not working."  
  
"Don't lie to me. Just admit it your in love.. But not with me."  
  
"Maybe I am but that's not what this is about. And it doesn't matter she just thinks of me as a friend." Craig said.  
  
"Well I'm going to make it easier on you." Manny said standing up.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I'm going to leave." Manny replied kissing Craig on the cheek and leaving the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You and I Both." Rang and vibrated from Anneliese's cell phone in her purse.  
  
"Hello?" Anneliese answered putting the top she was looking at down.  
  
"Anneliese I need you at home. I need you to come and pick me up. Were going to the air port." Anneliese's mom Levi said into the phone.  
  
"The airport? Why are we going to the airport?" Anneliese asked putting everything in her hands down.  
  
"Were just going back to Aspen for a week or two. Don't worry were coming back, were just giving your Dad sometime to move out."  
  
"Dads moving out? Why?"  
  
"Just come and get me I'll explain everything in the car. And don't worry about packing were just going to get some stuff there."  
  
"Okay I'll be home in a minute." Anneliese said turning off her phone and running to the parking lot.  
  
Her midnight blue BMW was started with in minutes and soon she was home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arie!" Anneliese called running to her sister in the small Aspen airport.  
  
Arie, Anneliese's twin sister who had refused to move to Toronto with her parents lived in their house back in Aspen. Brad their father didn't like having to keep the house there, or having his daughter living alone. But Levi enjoyed it; she could escape to there home whenever she needed too.  
  
"Hey sister. I am so glad your home everyone is asking about you." Arie said throwing her arms around her sister's neck.  
  
"I love being back here I didn't realize how much I missed it until we flew over the sky line." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Hi mom." Arie greeted with another hug.  
  
"Hi Arie." Levi replied stiffly as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"So Dad's moving out. Does this mean you guys are moving back?" Arie asked a little hope in her voice.  
  
"I don't think so Arie, Anneliese enjoys Degrassi and Toronto a little too much for me to up root her again." Levi replied.  
  
"Thanks mom." Anneliese said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while Craig was running to Anneliese's house with a bouquet of roses in his hand.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
"What is it?" Brad asked opening the front door.  
  
"It's late what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Ally sir. Is she home?" Craig asked.  
  
"What are you doing bringing my daughter flowers late at night. And any way Anneliese and her mother just landed in Aspen a few minutes ago. Now leave." Brad replied slamming the door.  
  
"She's gone?" Craig asked turning around and slowly walking down the steps.  
  
His head felt light headed as he walked down the street. He had blown it, missed his one chance with Anneliese. He had no idea she would be back or when. Craig just knew she was gone.  
  
A few minutes later his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Craig answered stopping on the sidewalk.  
  
"Craig, it's Ally." Anneliese said.  
  
"Anneliese where are you I just came from your house."  
  
"I'm in Aspen it's just a visit. So how did it go with Manny?"  
  
"Fine. So you are coming back?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yea my mom wants to stay but she knows how much I love it back home. Anyway I called to ask you to do me a favor."  
  
"Okay I'll do anything what is it?"  
  
"Well I know Drew will be gone by the time I get home. So can you just go to his house and get my stuff from him?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Your going to owe me but sure what are friends for."  
  
"Thanks Craig you're the best. I've got to go were about to eat. Bye." Anneliese said hanging up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig rang Drew's doorbell.  
  
"Craig? What are you doing here?" Drew asked answering the door in his boxer shorts.  
  
"Anneliese asked me to pick up her stuff."  
  
"What she can't do it herself?"  
  
"She's in Aspen, and she figured you'd be gone by the time she got back." Craig replied.  
  
"Oh that means it didn't go well with her father." Drew said opening up the door so Craig could come in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Craig asked walking into the cramped apartment.  
  
"Well it's just that Anneliese's dad is a little physco. So I know she says they are coming back but they could not." Drew replied.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Anneliese's Dad Brad. He beats her mom and her. That's why her sister still lives in Aspen. You know that her and Arie are twins don't you? Well anyway her mom and her went to Aspen to escape him. I'm sure he's moving out cause she was afraid it might happen. See they were worried he was going to get re assigned to a new location. Well obviously that happened and her mom probably refused to go. So this can't be good."  
  
"So what your saying is they could never come back. And I lost out on my only chance to tell her how I feel?" Craig asked.  
  
"Seems that way." Drew replied pushing the box into Craig arms.  
  
"But she had to come back. I mean I just talked to her. She said she was coming back." Craig said putting the box down.  
  
"Craig, I know I would hate it if Ally left. I already miss her like crazy. I was going to actually talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"Hold on just a minute. What do you mean you were going to talk to her? You mean like getting back together kind of talk?"  
  
"Yea actually I talked to Manny a little while ago. She talked some sense into me."  
  
"Manny? You talked to Manny? But no you can't get another chance. It's my turn.  
  
"Craig if anyone gets another chance it's going to be me. You seem to forget that Ally and me just broke up. She told me everything. Like did she tell you about her father? What about her sister?"  
  
"I heard about A.." Craig stuttered.  
  
"Arie." Drew corrected.  
  
"Thanks. Arie, but Ally never mentioned her father."  
  
"She what I mean she thinks of you as a friend."  
  
"I'm more than a friend. You'll see. Anneliese and me will be together." Craig said leaving and slamming the door.  
  
Drew looked down and picked up the box of Anneliese's stuff. He held it out and a few seconds later Craig came back and grabbed the box. Then slammed the door once more. Drew laughed slightly and then grabbed the phone and flopped onto the couch. He hit speed dial 7.  
  
A sweet voice answered with a "Hello?'  
  
"Ally?"  
  
"Is that what you call her?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This is Arie. Anneliese is in the shower. Yes I know your picturing it but stop. So you know me do I get to know the mysterious guy calling my sister's cell phone?"  
  
"I'm Drew oh nosey one."  
  
"Oh Drew hi." Arie exclaimed as her sister walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Drew?" Anneliese whispered.  
  
Arie nodded and squealed.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Drew asked.  
  
"Yea. You know it's just your luck. She just walked back into the room. Would you like to talk to her?" Arie asked.  
  
"Seeing that I did call to talk to her. I would love to." Drew replied.  
  
Arie got off the bed and handed her sister the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Anneliese answered re adjusting the towel around her.  
  
"Ally. It's Drew."  
  
"Yea I kind of got that impression from my sister. What is this about?"  
  
"I miss you.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will Anneliese say? What will happen next? Read and find out. And please please please review! 


	14. I Haven't Changed!

"Excuse me?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"I said I miss you."  
  
"Drew what are you doing to me?"  
  
"Doing to you I'm just trying to talk to you."  
  
"Anneliese come on the guys are here!" Arie yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Drew I have to go were going out tonight and I still have to get ready." Anneliese explained.  
  
"You better hurry you don't want to keep the guys waiting."  
  
"Drew don't just let me call you back."  
  
"Drew?"  
  
"Fine." Drew said hanging up.  
  
Anneliese threw the phone next to her. Then got up to get dressed.  
  
"So what did Drew want?" Arie asked leaning against the door way.  
  
"I don't know considering he heard you and got all pissed."  
  
"Well it's not my fault you dumped him and broke his heart."  
  
"I didn't dump him! We called it off it just wasn't working."  
  
"Okay fine. Let's just go." Arie replied.  
  
Anneliese grabbed her bag and walked into the living room. There sitting on her couch was Leo Pagborn.  
  
"Hey Anna. Nice for you to join us on our side of the contenent again." Leo greeted.  
  
"Shut it Pagborn."  
  
"I see those Canadian boys haven't changed you as much as I thought."  
  
"No I mostly changed theme."  
  
"They have changed you a little." Arie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"For instance she's not Anna anymore."  
  
"Then what do they call you?" Leo asked.  
  
"They call me Ally okay." Anneliese shouted.  
  
"Let's just go." Arie said trying to be the peace keeper.  
  
"Wait where is everybody else?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"There meeting us at Starbucks chill Martin." Leo said standing up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Leo Backround Info~  
  
Leo Pagborn. Him and Anneliese dated all through middle school and ninth grade. When she left they broke up. Probably would still be dating if Anneliese hadn't left.  
  
Leo was a lot like Drew in some ways. There look was a lot alike except Leo stuck to the designer clothes.  
  
Leo was tall, a huge basketball player. His shaggy black hair hung straight. His piercing blue eyes showed through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anneliese walked into Starbucks and got in line.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Anna!" Her old friends called.  
  
A blonde one left the group and went over to her.  
  
"Anna Hello."  
  
"Hey Channel."  
  
"Your totally clueless. We've only been trying to get you attention for like ever." Channel stated.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Well come on we already bought your venti breeve latte."  
  
"I actually changed my drink."  
  
"Really? Well just come sit with us after you get it." Channel said going back to the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anneliese picked up her drink and went over to her old group of. She was trying to have fun. She really was. But she wanted to be back home. Craig was playing with the band the next night. And Paige was actually going to be there. And her and Ellie were supposed to go get her nose pierced.  
  
"So Anna how's Toromah?" Monica a small girl with blonde hair asked.  
  
"It's Toronto." Anneliese corrected.  
  
"Toromah, Toronto what's the big difference?" Channel asked.  
  
"Well the fact that Tormah isn't a real place could be a reason."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Leo asked his blue eyes staring into hers.  
  
"We just broke up actually."  
  
"Really want to tell us why?"  
  
"You don't give in do you Pagborn? Well let's see we met in this place called White Pines. He moved for me, blamed me for it. Then I called it off. IS there anything else about my life Leo?"  
  
"No that's it just rying to get to know you Anna oh sorry Ally."  
  
"Ally?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yes in Toronta I'm Ally or Anneli but mostly Ally. Here I'm Ann big deal!"  
  
"Oh my god!" A girl behind Anneliese said impesizing the god.  
  
Anneliese knew who it was right away, Cher Towner.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Cher asked.  
  
Anneliese stood up.  
  
"The girl must of just screwed up and slipped on my tip. Damn."  
  
Leo who was taking a gulp of his coffee laughed and almost choked.  
  
"I'm serious what did you do?" Cher asked.  
  
"I told you the chick just died my whole head."  
  
Cher flipped her hair and sat down in Anneliese's chair.  
  
"Guys I'm goanna go walk around town." Anneliese said picking her coffee up from in front of Cher trying to make her point that it was her seat.  
  
"No Anna don't go." Channel stated.  
  
"I just want to go chatch up on the town. Sit, stay, drink your java."  
  
"I'll come with you Martin." Leo said standing up.  
  
Once out side Anneliese asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Your good company."  
  
"Aww thanks Pagborn."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Your just a little better than that crowd." Leo said pointing to Starbucks.  
  
"They why do you hang out with them?"  
  
"Only people left who accept me since you left."  
  
"But why do you actually hang out with them if you don't like it."  
  
"Something to do. Cause you do know this town, that group isn't the same with out you."  
  
"What are you trying to do to me Pagborn."  
  
"My turn to ask you. What's with the change?" Leo asked changing the subject.  
  
"What do you mean I haven't really changed."  
  
"Come on. I know the old you. I will always remember the old you. But I'm standing here looking at a new you. And I like it but that group in there doesn't. And they don't accept thing they don't like. And you don't need them too. Your sister she need them. With everything going on with your father, she needs them to take reality away. But Anna your strong and don't need them. And if you think you do that just know. Things will never go back to the way they were. They will never accept this new you."  
  
"I know I don't need them. But when I say I haven't changed it's because I haven't/ When I was here I hid behind a blonde girl who did beauty pagents. I wished my name was Gucci or Dior or the name of an old rock star like Maddona. But it was all an act. So when I left for Degrassi I left Dior here."  
  
Anneliese and Leo walked farther down the street. A few minutes later Leo asked, "You really wished your name was Dior?"  
  
"NO I liked Gucci better." Anneliese said with a laugh.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Being polite and making sure you don't fall."  
  
"Oww!" Anneliese exclaimed.  
  
"Obviously I'm not to good at this."  
  
"No it's not that. I just forgot that in order to fit in here you have to wear shoes that absolutely kill your feet, and are not meant for this much walking."  
  
"Different from Canada?" Leo asked.  
  
"Definatly if I was there. I would be getting my nose pierced right now."  
  
"If only Cher was here to hear that."  
  
"I would end up on the fashion victim list for life." Anneliese replied.  
  
"I can see her pulling that pink pen out now."  
  
"No way there is actually a list?"  
  
"Yea she started it two months ago and it already has 200 names."  
  
"I swear she's crazy." Anneliese said walking up her porch steps.  
  
"I would ask you to say.. But I sorta have to practice." Anneliese said opening the door.  
  
"Practice what?"  
  
"Guitar you idiot."  
  
"Can I come watch?"  
  
"I don't know my mom might not like it. She's big on the whole practice thing."  
  
"Reminds me of you pagent days." Leo remarked.  
  
"Don't reminded me, thank go I don't have to do that anymore."  
  
"I thought it was cute. You in a fluffy pink dress talking about world peace."  
  
"Very funny, all I can say there definition of would peace way different from mine." Anneliese said.  
  
'I'm sure your mom won't mind, please?" Leo begged.  
  
"Fine but no laughing."  
  
Anneliese and Leo walked inside.  
  
"Honey is that you?" Levi called.  
  
"Yea mom!"  
  
"Practice time!"  
  
"I know, I'm going." Anneliese said walking with Leo into her room.  
  
"Drill Sargent huh?" Leo asked sitting down.  
  
"No she's just stressed so she takes it out on us." Anneliese replied picking up her guitar.  
  
A few chords later and Anneliese was singing.  
  
"Love is what I gave to you Love is what you took away You followed by taking my heart  
  
I let you I kept it that way  
  
You kept on playing me Seeing tears well in my eyes I filled my stolen heart With all the love I could And tried and tried and tried  
  
I let you I kept it that way  
  
Now I've given up I'm just letting you be you I know I'll never get whole heart back baby Some of it still belongs to you"  
  
"I should go." Leo said standing up.  
  
"No wait a minutes what's going on? Was I really that bad?"  
  
"No it's not that, you were great. I should just probably go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll see you tommarrow."  
  
"Fine yea see you tmmarrow."  
  
Leo left and Anneliese continued to play by the constant nag of her mother.  
  
Her cell phone rang an hour later. It was Ashley.  
  
"Where are you!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Er.Well.Um.Aspen."  
  
"Aspen! Were you going to call and tell me this. You left school in such a rush I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry so much is going on. Like I got a call from Drew."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was talking to Craig."  
  
"You talked to Craig?" Anneliese opened the shade on her window, "But it doesn't seem like hell is freezing over."  
  
"Very funny. He actually called me for some advice about something you'll never believe."  
  
"Fill me in."  
  
"Craig go Manny pregnant!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yea they were fooling around un protected. So it's official Craig is the plague."  
  
"This is so unbelievable."  
  
"Yea and it's true, found out from Paige."  
  
"Realiable source." Anneliese stated.  
  
"She is! Manny told her herself when she quit the spirit squad."  
  
"She quit?"  
  
"She can't really do a standing back whatever if she is as big as a barn now can she."  
  
"Guess not. What is she going to do?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Ally how should I know I can't stand talking to her."  
  
"This is wild."  
  
"I know I freaked on Craig. But then he acted like I was crazy for thinking it was crazy. I think he is actually excited about it."  
  
"I'm still in shock."  
  
"I can tell your not talking much."  
  
"Well what do you think?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"I think it's physcho. I can't believe I ever dated him, and wanted to do that with him."  
  
"When did they hook up like this?"  
  
"When we were still dating. It was the night we were going to do it. But we got in this big fight. And I guess he did it was Manny instead.  
  
"Anneliese I don't hear any playing coming from that room!" Levi shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Ash I have to go but we'll talk about this tommarrow." Anneliese said.  
  
"Yea okay. I know you have to practice."  
  
"By." Anneliese hung up the phone and laid back on her bed.  
  
"This is so unbelievable." She thought  
  
Then her cell phone rang, it was Craig..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I am so excited about this chapter and the next one! I know this one is really long but I got into it! Hope you enjoy read and review!!! 


	15. I Haven't Believed In Fate In A Long Tim...

Anneliese let her phone ring again before she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Anneliese! Thank god you answered!" Craig yelled into the phone.  
  
Anneliese held her cell phone away from her ear for a second and then said.  
  
"Yea well I can't talk long it's practice time."  
  
"Well I just really need to tell you something." Craig said.  
  
"I already know Craig, I talked to Ashley. I know...."  
  
"That I love you."  
  
Anneliese sat straight up her eyes wide.  
  
"Wait did I hear you right?"  
  
"Yes I said I loved you. I know you already talked to Drew. But I was hoping I wasn't too late." Craig replied.  
  
"You are, and what about Manny?" Anneliese asked setteling onto her pillow.  
  
"What about Manny? We broke up. But you and Drew are back together?"  
  
"No were not."  
  
"So I'm not to late?" Craig asked hope in his voice.  
  
"Yes you are Craig. I mean you got Manny pregnant!"  
  
"So we still broke up."  
  
"And I'm seeing Leo." Anneliese lied.  
  
"Leo? Your ex Leo?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yes now I have to go." Anneliese said hitting the off button on her phone.  
  
Anneliese needed to get out of her house. She slipped out the back door while a tape played in her room. Leo Pagborn's car sat in the drive way. Anneliese looked closer to see him sitting in it, leaned back in the drivers seat. His eyes were closed but her wasn't a sleep. He couldn't be it was negative 4 degress out and his car wasn't running. Anneliese went and tapped on the window starteling him from her dreams.  
  
Leo rolled down the window and Anneliese was quick to ask, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I couldn't leave." Leo replied.  
  
"Then why didn't you stay inside?"  
  
"Something about that song you sang. It just hit home, and I panicked and left. I thought if I stayed I would want to get close to you again and I just know that your leaving soon. I don't want to like the new you I want to miss the old you. But I can't help it. Then I think of all the guys back in Toronto that are into you. And yes I know who they are cause I've been hanging out with Arie cause it's the closest I can get to you." Leo replied.  
  
"Leo I know that song hits home for you, cause it does the same for me and that's why we get along so well. I want to get close to you but then again I know I'm leaving and that's what happened the first time. I would love to go and tell my mom that I don't want to go back to Toronto but that would be a lie. Because as much as I love Aspen and it will always be my home, I miss Toronto and it's people. Here it's like reality isn't really reality. I mean now that I'm back I realized that what Drew said to me was true. When we broke up I made fun of him for where he came from but what he said back to me I wasn't ready to realize. He made a mimicking comment, 'Hey I am goanna head down to Prada and Gucci want to join me?'."  
  
"But that's how it is here Anneliese. That's what we do, we shop, go to fancy restaurants, and for half of the year we ski. Why do you think so many people go to boarding school for high school? Channel and Cher, they will never leave, they just won't and they will do the same thing. They will shop, eat, and ski. Unless they get cut off by there father, then they will work a low end job at a resturante or a retail shop. I mean to live here you have to have two jobs, even our weather girl has a day job."  
  
"So your saying it's good that I left, because now I won't be stuck in the rut?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"In a way. Think about it every one here has been somewhere else but they haven't lived some where else. So this is the only life style they know. Think if they went and stuck Channel in another place like Toronto and she had to go to a huge public school and work at a diner."  
  
"Are you making fun of my diner?" Anneliese asked jokingly.  
  
"Maybe." Leo replied.  
  
"I guess your right, but I think we've gotten a little off base here."  
  
"Well if were going to talk some more I think you should get in the car before you freeze."  
  
Anneliese got in the passenger side of the car, "Obviously you haven't been to Toronto during the winter."  
  
"Obviously not. But now your going to tell me why your escaping through the back door of your house late at night."  
  
"Needed to get out."  
  
"Your mom?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, Toronto Trouble." Anneliese replied.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well first before we left I got a call from my ex boy friend Drew. He told me he missed me but then Arie called that you and Sam (Arie's boyfriend. I know it didn't mention that he was there but he was) were there, and her freaked on me. Then after you left which you really didn't but whatever. I got a call from my best friend Ashley. She was kind of mad cause I forgot to call her and tell her I left. But then she told me she talked to Craig, at first I thought hell had frozen over because ever since Craig cheated on her they don't communicate. Well she told me Craig got his girlfriend he just broke up with like two days ago pregnant. Well we talked about it for a while and I was pretty shocked. Then he called me. At first I was expecting and explination from him or for him to at least tell me. But instead he told me he loved me. I asked him 'what about Manny.' And he said, 'what about her we broke up.' Then I kind of lied and said I was seeing you to get him off my case." Anneliese explained.  
  
"That's a lot to take in. And you sure do talk more than I remember."  
  
"Your not mad I lied?"  
  
"No at all, I wish your lie was true" Leo said then he looked out the car window.  
  
"Leo?" Anneliese asked, Leo looked back at her, "Do you like the new me, or do you just like that the new me used to be the old me?"  
  
"What are you talking about of course I love the new you."  
  
"But would you be embarrassed to say the new me was the one you love. Because I know that your the popular guy at school who is supposed to date girls like Channel or Cher, or the old me."  
  
"Just because people think that because of my image that is who I am supposed to date. Doesn't mean that's who I want to date."  
  
"But it's not like were dating anyway." Anneliese replied.  
  
"Yea, right it's not like were dating." Leo said turning back to the window.  
  
"Well I should probably get back inside."  
  
"Yea that tape only last so long."  
  
"Bye." Anneliese said getting out of the car.  
  
"Bye." Leo replied after she shut the door.  
  
As Anneliese walked back to her house it started to snow. Leo watched her for a minute before he got out of the car and started running towards her.  
  
"Anneliese!" Leo yelled.  
  
Anneliese turned around, "What are you doing? And quiet before my mom hears you."  
  
"I love the new you! And I don't want to say good bye to the new you!"  
  
"I'm not leaving yet, I'm goanna see you tommarrow."  
  
"Yea but one day your going to leave and I am going to have to say good bye all over again. And I don't want to do that, because I love you."  
  
"Then we won't say good bye."  
  
"But what's going to happen because every minute I spend with you I fall more in love with you than I had been ten minutes before. SO what's going to happen when you leave and I think about all the people there who could love you just as much as I do."  
  
"We'll see each other on holidays, and I'll come visit you, and you can come visit me, we'll spend the summer together..." Leo cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to just see you on holidays and during the summer. I want to see you every day, every week, almost every minute."  
  
"Leo what do you want me to do? Are you asking me to move back for you? Because I had some one move for me and he just blamed me for it. And I don't want to blame you for me moving."  
  
"Then why don't I move?"  
  
"You don't want to move. I can see it, you love it here Leo, this is your home. Aspen is where your meant to be, but it's not for me."  
  
"Aspen isn't where I'm meant to be, I'm meant to be with you."  
  
"No your not Leo. It's all this that's going on that's making you feel that way. But it's not. If you moved you would regret it. And you would miss your family, and your friends. And what if it didn't work out you would have to move back or you would be stuck there."  
  
"I would miss you more than any one I have ever known. I know I'm meant to be with you, and it's not just what's going on. And there is no way this couldn't work, it's meant to work. Why do you think we got this second chance?" Leo asked.  
  
"This isn't a second chance. It's just something that happened. It isn't a sign or anything."  
  
"What happen to your beliefe in fate."  
  
"Leo I stopped believing in fate a long time ago. Because if it was true a lot more would of happened." Anneliese replied turning and started to walk away.  
  
"If fate isn't real than why did you walk in on Craig and Manny?"  
  
"What?" Anneliese asked turning around.  
  
"You and Craig weren't supposed to be together. You met Drew because of it and just admit it you are really happy you met Drew."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If fate hadn't made it so you walked in on Craig and Manny you wouldn't of broken it off with Craig, and then you wouldn't of met Drew."  
  
"That's not fate, that's just the way it happened, if Ashley hadn't walked in Craig wouldn't of left. If I hadn't left the cabin I wouldn't of found out. If Paige hadn't thought some thing was going on with me and Spinner, and Craig hadn't met me on that street corner. I wouldn't of walked into town, Drew wouldn't of fallen into me. But that's not fate, that's just the way life happened."  
  
"And how did this happen?"  
  
"This is years of life catching up to us. Leo I've known you since I was little, and now life's bring us together. But that doesn't mean it's a sign or fate. The reason my dad is an abuser and an alchohalic, the reason he got reassigned and my mom refused wasn't so we could meet back up again and fall in love. That's just how it happened. Life isn't planned out on paper, it changes as you go. I mean if I hadn't come back for this visit, or my dad wasn't moving out would you love me. Or do you really love me or do you love the idea of me? When you saw me earlier did you know you loved me then, or are you just realizing it now?"  
  
"It's not supposed to happen this way. I tell you I love you, your supposed to be happy and jump in my arms and say I love you too."  
  
"Let's just say I've heard those three little words too many times to get that excited about it." Anneliese stated before turning around and starting to walk inside.  
  
"But not from me!" Leo yelled.  
  
Anneliese ignored him and walked to her house. Leo slowly backed away and walked to his car. But he still couldn't leave the drive way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tell me what you think. In the next chapter Anneliese goes back to Degrassi. Since this is a Degrassi fan fic I guess I can't leave her in Aspen for too long. But check in and see what happens with her and Leo. It could surprise you. Read and Review! 


	16. The End!

Anneliese woke up early the next morning. Arie was collapsed in the bed next to her. Trying not to wake her up Anneliese left the room.  
  
"Mom?" Anneliese asked knocking on Levi's bedroom door.  
  
"Anneliese what is it?" Levi asked opening the door and motioning for her to sit on the bed.  
  
"When do we get to leave?"  
  
"You want to go already."  
  
"Yea I miss home."  
  
"Well I have to say I didn't see this coming. After you left with Leo and went and saw the group I thought you would want to stay a while. Is it because Alexia isn't here?"  
  
"It's not just that, even if Alexia wasn't in Paris, I still want to leave. I just need to go home. When does dad leave?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"Today, I'll try and get us a flight home tomorrow okay sweetie?"  
  
"Thanks mom. I'm going to go into town I need to talk to some one." Anneliese said walking over to the door.  
  
"Tell Leo I said hi." Levi called as her daughter walked down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo woke up in his car that morning, he quickly started the engine and headed to Starbucks he was in need of some major coffee. 10 minutes later Anneliese walked in, and got in line. Leo tried to hide behind the Aspen Times newspaper.  
  
"Leo?" Anneliese asked walking over to him with her coffee.  
  
"Anneliese funny seeing you here."  
  
"Really? I thought you knew me better, cause I am just the biggest caffeine addict in like the whole town of Aspen."  
  
"Must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Well anyway, I heard your car speed out of my drive way this morning at like 6. Actually leaving slips your mind too?" Anneliese asked.  
  
"I just couldn't get up the courage to leave." Leo replied.  
  
"Okay I have to go, but I just wanted to let you know we leave tomorrow."  
  
"What! No you can't leave! I know that you don't think that fate brought us together again but I do."  
  
"I'm sorry Leo, I guess I'm just not a believer in fantasy like you are. But I'll see you next time I come back." Anneliese said kissing Leo on the right cheek and leaving the Starbucks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning after a long night of packing and practicing, Anneliese, Arie, and Levi got into the cab and pulled out of there drive way. When they arrived at the airport, Anneliese walked slowly inside like she didn't want to say good-bye in one way but in another that she couldn't wait to get home. Seeing Leo waiting inside made it even harder for her.  
  
"Anneliese you can't leave. Or you can't leave with out me."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"No you can't I don't care if I buy a ticket and walk onto the plane with you, or have to stow away in a large duffel bag."  
  
Anneliese laughed and turned around.  
  
"Remember when you would go to summer camp for the whole summer. And I would come to the airport and see you off? You would always tell me it was okay because we'd meet up again later. And that day you got back was the best day of the whole summer. Think of it this way, I'm just going to a really long summer camp." Anneliese said putting her hand on his shoulder, getting ready to pull him into a hug.  
  
"But I've never been on this side before. I was always the one leaving it's to hard to be the one to say goodbye."  
  
"Maybe but remember were going to meet back here again. And it will be in this very town, and once I leave the time is going to fly. You'll probably meet some one else and forget that I'm even gone. I promise."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"Well if I'm wrong, then I'll buy you coffee at Starbucks for a month."  
  
'This is the final call for flight 557 to New York.'  
  
"Well that's me, I have to go." Anneliese said hugging Leo and then starting to walk down the terminal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anneliese sat on the plane and looked out the window. She was finally going home, and she finally realized it's where she was supposed to be. Now she could put her past in the past and Leo just had to be apart of that, and so did Craig and Drew. No matter how much they might love her, or she could love them. She had to close the door and say good-bye or else she would never move on. Lucky enough a very hot guy sat on the plane next to her, he just happened to be a new guy at Degrassi. But this is where her story ends because now a new one begins. So now it's time to say good-bye to Anneliese.  
  
The End!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I really hope all of you enjoyed my story. Thanks Degrassicutie1, Dan's Mandy, and a you other readers (Sorry if you reviewed my story a lot and I didn't include you in the list, I'm doing it from memory.) With out you this story probably wouldn't have continued. This fan fiction was something I thought up while I was on winter vacation and it kept growing so I really hoped you enjoyed it. In some of my other fics you might see Anneliese or Arie show up, as kind of a back round person. In a new story I'm working on about Emma she meets both girls at a club. But neither of them will have a big part and will probably be changed some in personality. I really hate to see this story end but I felt like I kind of kept going around in circles and I thought that 3 boyfriends was way too many to have in like 2 months so I left you with some information of how she is leaving Leo, Drew, and Craig behind and maybe starting with some one new! (Sorry to all you Leo/Ally fans or you Drew/Ally fans!) I really wanted to make Leo and Anneliese work out in the end but I just didn't see it happening, I think Anneliese couldn't handle that. Now I really am scaring my self how I'm talking about her like she's real! Anyway that's it!  
  
~Degrassi Lover~ 


End file.
